The application of physical and biochemical techniques to map and to define the structure of specific genetic regions in DNAs from both oncogenic and non-oncogenic human adenoviruses, with the ultimate goals of (1) relating these sequences to those biochemical activities which permit these viruses to influence or gain control of cellular functions (e.g., cell lysis and transformation) and (2) of defining basic mechanisms for regulation of genetic expression (e.g., initiation of DNA synthesis).